


A Work of Art

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [49]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, i saw a call for anarociet and i answered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Roman reflects on how great his life is.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> So like. This is for my partner Chris. And also my friend Vesper. And also for my partner Lex. It's short but honestly it's also cute so who cares?

There was something exhilarating about being a criminal. Something that domestic life just couldn’t reach by going sky diving (”Nope, no way, I’m not getting in a plane to jump out of it. Are you fucking insane?”) or bungee jumping (”Love maybe you should venture _away_ from the dropping from tall heights? You’re giving Virgil a conniption.”)

Why Virgil was more okay with robbing working their way up into being word class criminals that stole from the rich and donated to charities while they kept just enough to be comfortable in whatever country Janus happened to fancy at the time than he was bungee jumping or sky diving or zip lining considering much more was on the line, Roman wasn’t sure. But he sure as _hell_ wasn’t going to complain when he could look at Virgil grinning into his coffee while they listened to the news.

Being called “uncatchable” and “unpredictable” certainly was an ego boost, and Virgil was adorable when he got cocky.

“Morning love,” Janus said, finally emerging from their shared room with silk yellow robes draped around his shoulders, a soft, enchanted smile decorating his lips.

How could Roman resist the urge to kiss it off his face? He couldn’t, and when he pulled back to return to the cut fruit Virgil had set in front of him, Janus’ smile was just that much more infatuated.

“Mornin’ Jan. You see the necklace Roman insisted we get?” Virgil asked, setting a strawberry crepe in front of his husband (they weren’t really married, but they liked the titles) and leaning over to peck his cheek.

“I did. I take that to mean last night’s heist was successful then?”

Roman beamed, swallowing the honeydew in his mouth before he spoke.

“Yes! Went off without a hitch. Every time I’m reminded of Virgil’s history with computers I get a little more in love with him.”

Virgil scoffed, rolling his eyes even as he had the smallest of smiles at the praise.

“You just think it’s hot when I get through security as if I set the codes myself.”

“That _is_ hot, dear,” Janus said, giving Virgil a smug look that had him flustered into silence.

Roman snorted, shoving another chunk of fruit into his mouth while he tried to figure out what else Virgil was making.

Honestly, being a thief that others envied, getting to feel on top of the moon when a new charity that desperately needed it got the money it deserved, the adoration he felt when he got to give Janus a new gift, it was the life.

And Roman loved getting to share it with both of his husbands. Virgil who got through security and helped Roman to be more subtle. Janus who planned everything out to the minute so they could get in and out and stay alive.

It was the best feeling in the world and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
